Commands
= Commands = * @commands — Lists the in-game @ commands * @mi — Shows monster information, including size, race, element, and drops. ** Usage: @mi firefox * @ii — Shows item information, including item ID. ** Usage: @ii pandora's headgear * @whosell — Shows the player vendors who sell a specified item. ** Usage: @whosell gavriil's ring * @autoloot — Autoloots all items. ** Usage: @autoloot 10 loots all items of a 10% drop rate and below * @aloottype — Autoloots all items of a specified item type/category. ** Usage: @aloottype +card * @alootid — Adds (+) or removes (-) items from your auto-loot list. ** Usage: *** @alootid +gold *** @alootid +26000 *** @alootid -gift box * @whodrops — Shows which monster(s) drops a specified item. ** Usage: @whodrops will of red darkness * @whereis — Shows the map(s) in which a specified monster is spawned. ** Usage: @whereis gloom under night * @warp — Warps you to a specific map, and coordinates can be specified. ** Usage: @warp moonhaven 259 183 * @jump — Warps you to a random position in the map you're currently in unless the coordinates are specified. ** Usage: @jump 237 130 * @go — Warps you to the starting point of the specified town name or town number. ** Usage: @go 0 or @go moonhaven * @storage — Opens your account storage. * @gstorage — Opens your guild storage, which can only be accessed by one guild member at a time. * @storeall — Stores all non-character-bound items in your account storage, including equipped items. * @eleresist — Shows your total resistances of all elemental resistances. * @raceresist — Shows your total resistances of all racial resistances. * @repairall — Repairs all items. * @request — Sends a request to all connected GMs. ** Usage: @request I would like to report a bug * @feelreset — Resets Feel maps Duel Commands * @accept — Accepts an invitation to a duel. * @reject — Rejects an invitation to a duel. * @duel — Starts a duel. If specified, automatically sends an online player a duel invitation. ** @duel or @duel John Smith * @invite — Sends an online player a duel invitation. ** @invite John Smith * @leave — Leaves a duel. Slash Commands * /h or /help — Lists the in-game slash (/) commands * /+ — is the target stat (ie. STR, AGI, VIT, INT, DEX, or LUK). Provided that stat points are available for allocation, this command will increase the target stat by the amount specified. For example: /str+ 100 will increase STR by 100 points. If stat points are insufficient, the client will increase the target stat as much as possible. * /navi — Sets a coordinate destination for the Navigation System. This does not work for all maps, and especially not on customized maps. ** Usage: /navi bossnia_03 83/51 will show you the way to go to the floating rock that will lead you to Bossnia level 4 * /eqopen — Makes your equipment viewable by anyone. * /where — Shows your character's location as a map name and set of coordinates * /chat — Creates a chat room * /q — Leaves a chat room * /organize "" — Creates a party named . * /leave — Allows one to leave a party. * /guild "" — Creates a guild named . This requires an Emperium to be in the creator's inventory. * /breakguild "Guild Name" — Disbands a guild. Can only be used by the guild leader. All members must be expelled first. * /am — Allows you to specify a message that will automatically be sent to anyone who sends you a private message while you're unavailable. Enter the command again to mark yourself as available * /ex — Blocks public and private messages from the specified character * /ex — Displays a list all blocked characters * /in — Removes the specified character from your blocked list * /inall — Clears your blocked list * /exall — Blocks all private messages * /invite "" — Invite a person to your party. Works across different maps. * /savechat — Saves the chat whisper or public log. * /skillfail or /sf — Turns off "Skill has Failed" messages. * /loginout or /li — Turns off guild messages and login messages (ie. " has logged in/out" and " has dis/connected"). * /font — Switches the position of character name, party name, guild name, guild title, and emblem to above or below character sprites * /tingonly — Disables all sound effects except for the 'ding' sound effect that's played when a character enters a chat room Visual/Graphic Commands * /effect — Toggles the display of anything but basic graphical effects * /mineffect or /minimize — Enables less graphically intense effects. This command does not work for Wizard's AoE skills. * /fog — Turns fog on and off. * /lightmap — Removes shade effects and a majority of lighting effects. * /skip — Widens frame skip. This is recommended for players who lag excessively. = Game Controls = These are some shortcuts that could serve useful in the game. * ALT + V: Opens the basic information window which shows the character name, class, LV & JLV EXP in %, current HP/Max HP, current SP/Max SP, current weight/max weight, and Zeny. Other windows can also be opened from here. * ALT + E: Opens the current inventory window. Tabs on the left control what section is displayed. From top to bottom, the sections can be described as usable items (I), equipment (E), and miscellaneous (M) items respectively. * ALT + A: Opens the status window. * ALT + Q: Opens the equipment window. * ALT + W: Those with the Push Cart skill (From the Merchant class or True Ring of Visibility) can open the cart window or un-equip the cart here, as well. * ALT + U: Opens the quest window. Shows your current progress on various quests. * ALT + R: Opens the homunculus window. This window is only accessible by Alchemists. * ALT + J: Opens the pet window. This window is only accessible by pet owners. If inaccessible, right-click the pet and manually "Check Pet Status" until the window opens up. The shortcut should would after the window shows up. * ALT + S: Opens the skill window. From here, skills can be used and learned/improved. Also, skill icons can be dragged to the shortcut bar. * F12: Cycles through sets of shortcuts in the shortcut bar. Cycling goes through Shortcuts Sets 1, 2, 3, 4, and off. * ALT + F10: Toggles the chat window. * F10: Cycles through the height of the chat window. The mouse can also be used to change the window height. * ALT + Z: Opens the party window. * ALT + H: Opens the friends window which shows friends' online status. * CTRL + TAB: Cycles through how the mini-map is displayed through off, semi-transparency, and no transparency. * ALT + C: Creates a chatroom. * ALT + L: Displays different emoticons. Clicking the 'macro' button opens a window where different emotes or phrases can be assigned to ALT + # keys. * ALT + M: Opens the macro (Shortcut List) window. * ALT + Y: Displays a list of commands available. * ALT + G: Opens the Guild window. * ALT + T: Switches between passive and aggressive modes for homunculi. * CTRL + T: Switches between passive and aggressive modes for mercenaries. * INSERT: Makes the character sit down or stand up. * CTRL + ~: Opens the in-game World Map. Displays your location as well as that of party members. This shortcut is different in some keyboard configurations, for others visit the World Map page. * ALT + END: Toggles the players Health and SP bars. Category:Information